An Encounter Between The Cavalry and The Fox
by PennWordsworth
Summary: [One-Shot] S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May had been prepared for just about anything when she was sent out to stop a black market deal. However, a mutant arctic fox showing up to fight the criminal element had been the one of the few things that Agent May didn't expect. [Features a blend of TMNT continuities]


S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May was ready for just about anything when Coulson sent her to New York City. She had been assigned out to intercept a black market exchange of alien material between HYDRA and an unknown third party.

As always, collected information predictably stated that the exchange would be taking place down at the city docks. The criminal element often favored areas placed near open bodies of water, because such places provided an easy means of quick body disposal in case of emergencies.

Agent May crept through the shadows with a pistol firmly gripped in her hand, and she spotted the two agents of HYDRA and representatives of the enigmatic third party. Agent May arched an eyebrow at the sight of the third party dealers of the alien material.

The third party dealers were a trio of identical men in pinstripe suits with slicked back hair. They weren't just identical in their physical appearance, but everything about them was the same. They shared the same vacant stare, same emotionless facial expression, and same unnaturally straight posture.

Agent May frowned.

The Pinstripe Men could have been siblings that had been mentally conditioned into indistinguishable similarity. They could have been robotic. They could have been illegal genetically-engineered clone spawn for all Agent May knew.

It didn't matter.

Agent May was ready to take them down, and she prepared to make her move as one of the Pinstripe Men presented the HYDRA agents with a steel briefcase.

However, that was when the anthropomorphic arctic fox clad in a tattered cloak and heavy bandaging jumped down from nowhere and started assault the HYDRA agents and Pinstripe Men using several styles of martial arts that Agent May instantly recognized.

Agent May hadn't expected this particular turn of events, but she quickly found herself admiring the fox's graceful, merciless fighting style. Agent May had to give the fox credit for taking out the two HYDRA agents with relative ease. The fox delivered a single solid punch to their ribs - producing an audible crack of bone - and the HYDRA agents crumpled to the ground in agony.

It became clear that The Pinstripe Men would be a different matter when they started firing balls of purple plasma from their hands.

_Go figure. Robots._ Agent May thought.

The fox swiftly leaped out of the way of every shot of plasma fired at her. Without a doubt, the fox was fast. Her movements were akin to a skilled dancer, but it wasn't she wasn't fighting in showboating style. Every step she and every turn she made had purpose.

The fox sprang onto one of the Pinstripe Men with her teeth bared and fur bristling, drew her hand back, rammed into the Pinstripe Man's chest. The robotic Pinstripe Man twitched and sparked as the fox dug around inside.

Agent May lifted an eyebrow when the fox pulled out...a brain. It was a brain with tentacles. It was a brain with tentacles, bright green eyes, tiny razor-sharp teeth, and a mouth that stretched wide as it emitted a high-pitched, alien screech.

The fox threw the brain entity up into the air and sent it flying out of sight with a spinning kick.

The fox turned to face the remaining Pinstripe Men with an expression of feral fury.

The Pinstripe Men's faces remained expressionless, but their body language betrayed them.

They were hesitant to further engage the fox after what she did to their comrade. Those stiff, upright postures faltered. The two Pinstripe Men slowly backed away.

"Run back to Krang Prime." The fox said in a low growl.

The two Pinstripe Men were all too happy to oblige and made a run for it.

The fox stood her ground until into the two Pinstripe Men were out of sight and then walked over to the steel briefcase that had been forgotten on the ground since the fight broke out.

The fox's ears perked at the sound of Agent May cocking her gun behind her. The fox slowly raised her hands in the air.

"Not very often you see alien foxes in New York City." Agent May said.

"I'm a mutant. Not an alien." The fox replied.

"Uh-huh. The Brains were the aliens?" Agent May inquired.

"Utroms. They're Utroms from The Greater Church of Krang. They all take on the name of Krang. Not to be confused with General Krang who has no affiliation with the Greater Church of Krang." The fox informed.

"What?"

"Krang is a common Utrom name. Taken from one of their religions or so I'm told."

"...Right. What's in the briefcase?"

"You're better off not knowing."

"I'll be the judge of that."

There was a moment of silence as The Cavalry and The Fox stood in their positions.

"You know that I could disarm you without breaking a sweat. Right?" The fox asked and she slowly lowered her hands.

"Yes, but I think we both know that I'm not going to shoot. You got a name?"

"Alopex." The fox said.

Agent May holstered her gun. "Melinda May, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I heard that S.H.I.E.L.D. was dead." Alopex said as she turned to face Agent May.

"Don't believe everything you hear on the street." Agent May stated icily.

"I suppose that's true enough." Alopex said. "Do you really want to know what's in the briefcase?"

"This isn't Se7vn."

"You know, I haven't seen that movie yet." Alopex picked up the briefcase and displayed its contents to Agent May.

Agent May's face was stoic as she looked at the small glass canister filled with the glowing green slime of unknown origin.

"Mutagen. Ooze stolen by Prometheus, if you will. Nearly every mutated life form in the world owes their existence to this." Alopex said.

Agent May processed this information in silence. She tried to think of a suitable response to this new information. The world only grew larger with time, it had seemed.

"Sounds like you lead an interesting life, Alopex." Agent May said at last.

Alopex scoffed and closed the briefcase, and sat down on one of the barely conscious HYDRA agents on the ground. "Wait until I tell you about The Turtles and The Foot Clan."

The corner of Melinda May's mouth briefly twitched upwards as she sat on the other HYDRA agent. "That's nothing. My team and I aren't strangers to dealing alien experimentation on Earth-born life forms. Let me tell you about a young woman named Skye..."


End file.
